zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Inventions of Professor Membrane
Professor Membrane, arguably the most famous person on the version of Earth Invader ZIM takes place in. This article contains a complete list of the professor's inventions. Supertoast Supertoast looks like ordinary toast, but seems to have some kind of instant, steroid-like effect when eaten, possibly indicating it is some kind of genetically-modified food. It is possible that Professor Membrane invented it during The Nightmare Begins, as he did not want to be bothered by Dib while he was "making... TOAST!" Perpetual Energy Generator The Perpetual Energy Generator, abbreviated to 'PEG', was an infinite power-generating machine built by Membrane that would have supplied free power to all of Earth, or, if the machine failed, would have sent a shockwave of destruction that would destroy all life on Earth. At the unveiling ceremony, 'Da Cone' threw an ice cream cone, followed by the Dib robot's eye, onto the stage. Angering the professor, he decided that the Earth wasn't ready for unlimited free power. Therefore, he never turned PEG on, much to the dismay of the crowd. PEG seems to be a cross between the real-life National Ignition Facility (NIF) and the Large Hadron Collider (LHC), due to its ability to create infinite amounts of energy (NIF), and to possibly destroy Earth (LHC). However, the LHC's supposed ability to destroy the world was later proven false. The generator also somewhat resembles the core of Wardenclyffe Tower. Giant Anti-Santa Robot Membrane has a deep hatred of Santa Claus because, as a boy, Santa gave him an endless mountain of socks for Christmas, instead of what Membrane dreamed of: A Uranium-238 (238U). Deeply disappointed and angered, from then on, Membrane devoted a portion of his life to destroying Santa by making an Anti-Santa arsenal. This included the giant Anti-Santa robot. Dib later used the robot to combat Zimwhen the Invader attempted to gain control over the human race by impersonating Santa. Hoverhelmet The Hoverhelmet makes its only appearance in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, when Dib used it to float into the sky and spy on a family of Nosferatus down the street. While Dib was airborne, Zim turned the Hoverhelmet into a rubber piggy, using the Temporal Object Displacement Device, and Dib plummeted to the ground, creating a hole in the that lead to a sewer line. The damage this impact had on Dib forced him to wear an oxygen tank, with tubes attached to his neck, in order to breathe. Temporal Object Displacement Device Professor Membrane revealed his 'T'emporal 'O'bject 'D'isplacement 'D'evice on his TV show, Probing the Membrane of Science. The device replaces one object with another in the past (for example, turning Breakfast Chunks to Breakfast Squids), but it is impossible to predict the outcome of the replacement. Professor Membrane said that anyone who dare use the device would be a "complete moron". In episode Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, Zim built one to try to kill Dib. The name is possibly a reference to Vasquez's earlier work Squee!, as the acronym for the Temporal Object Displacement Device is "TODD" for short (which is Squee's real name). Nanoship nanoshipcontrols2.png|The Nanoship's controls.|link=NanoZIM|linktext=NanoZIM Nanoship screen.png|The Nanoship's control screen. nanoship.png|The Nanoship in Dib's Mouth.|link=NanoZIM|linktext=NanoZIM nanoshipcontrols.png|Dib at the Nanoship's controls.|link=NanoZIM|linktext=NanoZIM nanoship 3.png|The backside of the Nanoship.|link=NanoZIM|linktext=NanoZIM nanoship 2.png|Nanoship following the Irken flags to Zim.|link=NonoZIM|linktext=NanoZIM nanoship weapons.png|The Nanoship's weapons. nanoship weapons2.png|Target Locked nanoship weapons3.png|Nanoship firing its weapons. nanoship transform.png|Transformation Sequence. Nanoship.jpg|The Nanoship in its Transformation Sequence.|link=NanoZIM|linktext=NanoZIM nanoship transform2.png|The Nanoship transformed. The Nanoship is an unmanned microscopic ship that Dib used to combat Zim's micro-sub when the Invader shrank down to miscroscopic size and invaded Dib's body. The ship has the ability to transform into a two-legged mech, much like Zim's. Its weapons include a grapple hook and lasers. The Nanoship's controls are similar to that of a video games, as Gaz, an avid video gamer, was able to effortlessly defeat Zim in Dib's body, while Dib was unable to. The Nanoship's design is based on the microsub from the film Innerspace. Other Jhonen stated in a DVD commentary that, in a later episode, it would be revealed that Dib and Gaz were actually experiments made by Membrane. How this would be revealed is unknown. Category:Human Technology